Marco VS Fewmni
by Freelance360
Summary: *Slight AU* Time has gone by since Star has shown up in Marco's life. The two are close as ever in their JR year. Star has a holiday event and of course Marco helps her out and of course, because of this holiday, Marco is now faced with a challenge that no man has ever faced before! There will be drama, laughs, cries, and things will go bang! Yeah they will defintely BANG! :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Wassup everyone! This is something that I been trying to post for the longest and now I have got the first chapter in. After delaying it and shedding my nervousness, as well as a little chaat with one of my fav writers brewer235, I decided to finally release the beast! Hope y'all like it.**

 **NO ONE'S POV**

We are at the Diaz residence and go into the room of Star Butterfly, where the princess of Mewni is sleeping. It has been three years since Star has been staying at the Diaz house and the future ruler of Mewni is still her same outgoing self.

As the years have passed, she has grown into a stunning young woman as she still keeps her long blonde hair as well as her hearts on her cheeks. She still dons her little red horns from time to time but not often. She has calmed down just a little bit as she knows she will have to take on a big responsibility. But as her best friend Marco said to her "When she becomes queen she gets to rule the way she wants to" and she has taken that to heart.

We see her in bed asleep with her now laser eye pups in her bed.

She wakes up and pets her dogs as they all slowly awaken and get off the princess' bed. As she gets up and goes into the bathroom to freshen up, she looks at her Calendar and sees a day circled and jumped up with excitement shown on her face.

 **STARS POV**

"OMG! The day has finally come!"

Is what I say to myself as I look at my calendar and see that it's time to celebrate fewmni.

Now I bet you are wondering,

'What is Fewmni?'

Well, Fewmni is an event where all the woman of Mewni put aside their differences and celebrate their womanhood. Whether you are good friends, enemies, or don't even know each other, on Fewmni you as well as others gather around to celebrate and have fun for a whole week.

I'm so pumped as this is going to be the first time I celebrate it here on Earth. I was going to take my friends to Mewni, but because of Ludo and his goons making it too hard for me celebrate it there, I decided I bring Fewmni to Earth!

As I get dressed, I think about how am I going to do this celebration. As I think about the party I walk out of my room with one of my cute laser puppies in my arms, and as I walk down the stairs, I run into Marco who….is…..oh my goodness

 **NO ONE'S POV**

Star is in shock as she sees her best friend and earthling guide, Marco Diaz shirtless with the only thing covering him is a towel.

Marco has grown well through the years as he is now well toned and taller at 18 years old. Star has always felt happy and close to Marco as he has always been by her side no matter what. She would be lying if she said she never thought of him as attractive and through the years she has begun to feel a deep affection for the teen but is still unsure if this affection is that for a friend or if it's for that to a love interest.

Either way, she just enjoys her time with her bestie and worries about the 'other stuff' later on.

But moments like this…..where she sees the closest person in her life….with nothing covering him except a towel around his waist. Exposing his glistening tone bod-

Okay, let's just say that events like this have made the 'other stuff' sometimes make a quick bump to the top of the to-do list.

The Mewni princess nearly loses her cool as she looks at Marco. But she is able to cover up her blush with her now grown laser eye puppy.

"S-Sorry Star!" exclaims Marco as he runs to his room

When he closes the door, a pair of hands covers his eyes. He screams in surprise and hears a familiar voice

"Guess who?"

"J-Janna?!"

"Say my name, Say my name!" grins the Blue haired teen as she recites the lyrics from one of Destiny Child hits

Marco then jumps away, while still keeping his towel on, as he then turns around to face Janna who is now sitting on his bed with her legs crossed with what appears her backpack next to her.

"What are doing here?!" exclaims Marco as he tries to hold back his blush from showing as he looks at Janna, who has grown nicely through the years.

She still sports the same type of wardrobe as she doesn't see the reason to change her look. The only thing pretty much that has changed is that her hair has gotten a little longer and her figure and looks have caught the fancy of some guys around campus and if anyone can attest to that is Marco as he tries not to ogle at his childhood friend.

"Oh I just wanted to check up on my good ole pal Marco is all" grins Janna who smiles mischievously as she checks out his body "And I have to say, you are doing just fine."

"Janna… Get out… now"

Janna shrugs her shoulders as she gets up

"No problemo, I can always come back since-"

Janna then takes out a set of keys and with smile on her face says

"I got your house keys."

Janna then walks out through the door and sees Star as she walks her way out.

"Janna?" says a surprised Star as she as well as her dog tilt their heads in confusion

"Hey, Butterfly" smiles Janna as she playfully spins around a copy of Marco's house keys as she walks up to Star with a notebook in her hand "Oh I was going to give this back to Marco, but he wanted me out immediately."

Star then grabs hold of the notebook as she then sees Janna resume walking out

"See ya in school today."

Before Star could ask Janna why she was coming out the same room Marco just hid in; the blue-haired intruder was already gone. She then looked back and sees Marco exiting his room with his trademark red hoodie and jeans.

 **Marco's POV**

I was able to calm myself down as I got dressed and head out my room

When I walk out, I see Star looking my direction

"Hey Star," I said trying to act normal

"Heeeey Marco," says Star with eyes filled with curiosity "Sooo what happened with you and Janna just now?"

"Nothing, just Janna being her usual intruding self is all" I replied with a sigh "You would think that she would outgrow that by now."

"Come on Marco," says Star "She actually had a good reason to intrude."

"Oh yeah, what is it?" I asked ready to hear a valid reason

"This."

Is what Star says as she puts a notebook in my face that has my handwriting on it that says "AP Notes." I then instantly remembered that I lent Janna my notes as she needed to copy my notes as she needed to study for our AP test coming up.

I then felt kind of bad for being rude to Janna, as she was bringing back my notes. But still, she doesn't have to break-and-enter to do that she can just knock on the door like any normal person. Then again it is Janna we're talking about, what part of her does things the normal way.

I then got ahold of my notes and put them in my backpack. I then look back at Star who had a smirk on her face.

"What?"

"You know you gotta apologize when you see her right?"

"I know Star, I know."

Star then grabs me by the hand and yanks me to the stairs

"Come on let's hurry up and get to school. I know you don't wanna be late for you know who."

We then went downstairs where my mom and dad was already at the breakfast table waiting on us with the food already prepared. It's your standard Diaz breakfast that includes pancakes, bacon, oatmeal, grits, sausage patties, buttermilk biscuits, and freshly squeezed orange juice.

"Morning son" smiles my parents

"Hey mama, Hey papa" I replied with a smile

"Morning!" says the always charismatic Star

We sit down and eat as we discuss the general parent-teen conversations added with something that Star is hyped about; I think she called it Fewmni.

It is supposed to be Mewni's version of Women independence week or whatever, I guess. She said that she is going to throw it here on earth rather than go to Mewni to celebrate it. After we have been done eating, Star and I said our goodbyes as we headed outside and hopped into my car, a 2007 Camaro that my cousin Antonio gave to me for my birthday last year.

I don't drive it as much thanks to Star's scissors being able to take us where we need to go. But it's good to do something normal every once in awhile as every day with Star is beyond that and then some. As we drive through the neighborhood, I decided to find out more about this fewmni holiday.

"Well, it's pretty much as I said at the breakfast table, Marco. It's a day where women settle their differences and just have fun. Oh, but before I forget, I have to get some ingredients."

"For what?" I ask as I get one of those "Crazy Journey" feelings come up in my head

"Oh it's stuff I can get at Quest Buy," she says as if it will be a piece of cake "And don't worry Marco it's just some stuff to help me make the drink used for fewmni."

"Oh really?" I say still, skeptic

"Yeah actually," says Star with reassurance in her voice

We just have arrived at school and as we park and walk into the campus. Some people looked on as Star, and I walked side by side.

"So Marco you know-"

"I know Star I gotta apologize to Janna," I said interrupting Star

"That wasn't what I was going to say."

I kinda blushed as I saw Star gave me a smirk and said in my ear in a sing-song tone

"Looks like someone is feeling guil~ty."

 **STARS POV**

Marco backs away, and I smile as he blushes from his embarrassment. I think it's cute how he still has moments like this.

Marco would then protest to me about his guilt, but he isn't fooling anyone. As we continued our stroll down the halls, I can the faint noise of skateboard wheels coming toward our direction.

I instantly knew who is the cause of the noise, and so did Marco. It's none other than the cool-headed skater girl and Marco's long-time crush Jackie Lynn Thomas skating down the halls.

When I first met her, I thought she couldn't get anymore prettier, but I stood corrected as she has gotten even better. She let her grow out while still keeping her trademark aqua streak in her hair. Like her fellow tomboy ally Janna, Jackie's fashion sense is much of the same. Which just makes her more desirable with her gorgeous face plus a great figure. Actually, for a girl like Jackie, It kind of makes me wonder why I have never seen her go out with anyone.

No One's POV

The ever-so laid back Jackie Lynn Thomas skates through the halls of Echo Academy, and she sees her friends Marco Diaz and Star Butterfly just walking onto the campus. Like always she skates towards them.

"Hey Star, Hey Marco," says Jackie as she glides towards the two teens

"Hey Jackie!" says a happy Star

Jackie seems to giggle as she sees Marco stammer as he greets her. Under her breath, she said to herself

"So cute."

 **Jackie's POV**

He still acts nervous around me. I have to admit I love it. It shows me he still has that innocent part of him. Most dudes would just ogle like at me like I was a

I giggled at his reaction and Star rushes towards me with a big smile that she would put on display almost every day. She started to rave on about this holiday she is planning on celebrating called Fewmni and how she already got permission from the principal to hold the party in the gym.

Marco didn't seem to know about that part about the principal as he looks just about surprised as I am.

I ask her how was she able to get all of that done because based on all the info that I have gotten about this from Star, that she has done this all last minute. She said she got the ok via text as thanks for a favor her parents given to the school a while back.

Star then gave me an invite and told me to let my other female friends know about it.

As I looked at the invite, I have to tell ya I'm surprised Echo Academy hasn't been under investigation for bribes yet. I mean our principal has actually taken a lot of bribes. Particularly from the Wong family.

Speak of the devil...here comes the offspring of the Mr and Mrs, Brittney Wong.

 **No One's POV**

Brittney Wong, the queen bee of Echo Academy, walks through the hall with her cheerleader squad. As she and her posse walked through the halls, there is a mixed reaction as some couldn't stand the sight of her and then some couldn't keep their eyes off her.

"Well look what we got here girls," scowls the Asian teen "Lard Butterface and Dorko Diaz. Why do you even bother hanging out with these two Thomas?"

"Morning to you too Wong, " says Marco unfazed by Brittney's usual rudeness

"Hey there!" grins Star

"They are my friends Brittne, and I cherish them very much" replies Jackie "So I would like it if you can calm down with the insults please."

Brittney then sighs in what seems to be disappointment

"I will never get you, Jackie. So popular, but never takes advantage of the popularity, so attractive yet no smoking hot boyfriend, smarter than you put yourself out to be, and you don't even strive to be at the top."

"Hey I'm happy being with my friends and having fun in my life" grins Jackie as she shrugs Jackie's question on why she doesn't want more in life

"Whatever, c'mon girls we got better things to do than be here" scoffs Brittney as she and here cheer squad start to walk away. As she pasts Marco she whips her hair at him but the Hispanic dodges it.

"Hah missed m-"

Marco couldn't finish his sentence as Brittney whips her hair again and hitting him.

"Yow!" screams Marco in pain.

Brittney snickers and walks away leaving Marco to rub his cheek.

"Man every time I see her that hair whip gets even more violent!"

"Marco I think you're being a little drama-" says Star who moves Marco's hand to get a closer look "Whoayouweren'tjoiking"

Jackie then decides to look as well

"Wow, that is something."

Jackie then looks a little closer much to Marco's discomfort.

"Is that blood?"

"Um girls..kinda invading...my ya know...space," says Marco as he tries his best to hide his blush

The two teens realize what Marco meant and back off

"S-Sorry Marco."

"It's alright," says Marco "I'll be right back gotta look at this real quick."

Marco then leaves Star and Jackie's side as he is heading to the restroom to check out his cheek. When he goes in, he sees his longtime friend Alphonso. Alphonso has grown decently in time he is around Marco's height. He has added a little muscle to his still slim frame as well as his hairstyle. He has traded his glasses for contacts though.

"Fonz!" grins Marco

"Diaz!" smiles Alfonzo as he is also rubbing his cheek for some odd reason.

The two look at each other and almost instantly realize what happened to the other

"Brittney's hair has risen another level huh" sighs Alfonzo

"You mean levels" reports Marco as he goes to the sink mirror to check out his cheek where he sees a thin cut is there with little droplets of blood forming

"Dude..." says an astonished Alfonzo "She really must can't stand you. Her hair whip only gave me a small bruise, but with you, it's like she had a razor blade in her hair."

"Man tell me something I don't know" sighs Marco as he makes a damp paper towel to wipe the small amount of blood off his face "I mean I don't even know why she hates me so much ya know."

"Probably because you're best friends with Star, " says Alphonso

"Yea, she hates her with a passion" adds in Marco "I mean she never was this mean to me, a matter of fact she just ignored my existence. But now It's like I'm getting a big load of rollover hatred or something ya know."

Alphonso starts to laugh

"Rollover hatred, so much hate, you can pass it on to your friends!" jokes Alphonso as he tries to sound like a commercial ad."

Marco chuckles and finish cleaning his cheek

"I got to go to the nurse and get a band-aid for this."

"Alright Hey you coming to Ferguson's house today for the wrestling special right?" asks Alphonso

"I don't know, I gotta help Star with preparations for a female holiday she's celebrating" states Marco "But I think I'll be able to make it there"

"Cool" grins Alfonso "Just let us know if you can make it ok?"

"No problem."

Marco and Alfonzo exit the restroom and say their goodbyes once more and go their separate ways. Marco trip to the nurse office is a quick in and out. He gets a bandage on his cheek and as he exits the nurse's he hears his cell ring. He takes out his cell and sees he has a text from someone named Hastur and grins as he is about to read the text, but a pair of hands covers his eyes. The Hispanic is about to panic until he heard a familiar voice whisper in his ear,

"Guess who?"

"Cut it out Janna, " Marco says with slight annoyance in his voice

"Why should I?" asks Janna with delight in her voice

Marco then quickly turn the tables as he easily grabs one of Janna's arms and spins her to where her back is facing him and twists the arm behind her back.

"Looks like someone is still mad because of this morning in his room" smiles Janna who is impressed "You wanna punish me or something?"

With that remark, Marco lets go of Janna and shakes his head.

"Aww it's over already?" says Janna grinning at Marco

"You will make me mad for all your mischief, but I don't put my hands on a female unless it's in self-defense or it is unavoidable," says Marco

"Oh really? You just haven't seen me do my worst yet" jokes Janna

"Even then, when you can make me mad and I could say whatever while I'm fuming with rage. One thing I know for sure I wouldn't ever think of harming you" says Marco as he calmly smiles and pats Janna on the head

"And why is that?" asks Janna "Scared about how I would fight back?"

"No, because you are someone I cherish very much and I know that you always will have my back."

"Look at you Diaz being all sentimental and shit!" smiles Janna as she playfully punches Marco on his shoulder

"Whatever" grins Marco

As Marco and Janna have their little friendship moment, Marcos cell phone rings again this time though when he sees he got a message from Jackie.

He goes in his message history with Jackie, and as he scrolls down, he sees a picture she sent to him.

He looks at the picture and see it is of himself, Star, Starfan13, Jackie, and an unknown person dressed up for by the looks of it a party.

Star, who is on Marco's left is dressed in her metal/punk theme as she strikes a pose with her battle axe. Marco who wears a red tank top which shows his tone body with blue ripped jeans and Timberland boots. He has a dog tag necklace as well as some wristband and wears a black and red fingerless glove on his right hand that has a picture of a skull on the back of his hand. Next to Star is Starfan13 who looks almost exactly like Star but she is going with the colors red and black for her outfit.

Jackie who is on Marco's right, seems to be dressed as Ramona Flowers with her hair being dyed blue and she wear's Ramona's delivery outfit. She sticks close to Marco and gives him bunny ears. Next to her was a girl in who seemed to be cosplaying as Jade from Mortal Kombat and whoever the girl is body fits the part. Her dark blue hair is tied in a ponytail and she has a bo staff in her hands.

"What you looking at?" asks Janna who without getting permission from Marco snatches his phone

When she looks at his phone and sees the picture she smiles and gives Marco a smug look

"Halloween party back in sophomore year."

"Yeah, we all sure had fun huh?" grins Marco "Plus you looked real good in your Jade costume."

"You're just saying that to butter me up" states Janna as she waves off Marco compliment

"Whatever you say Janna" says Marco as he snatches his phone back "You looked pretty, honestly"

Marco didn't notice as he started to pay attention to read the message from Jackie, But Janna blushed pretty hard that she had to turn her back to Marco.

"W-Well anyways I'm going to go hang out with Hope before class starts" says Janna as she hurries and leaves the scene

Marco would just nod as he sports a shocked face as he reads Jackie's message.

 _'Marco, Star says that she has to go and get some stuff in preparation_ of _the party. She_ say _that it's going to take a while. So do you wanna hang?'_

 **A/N: So what do you think?! I got the next chapter almost up so expect it soon. Also I take all suggestions/ideas so either send me a PM or submit it as a review. Oh yeah and for my 'Hate U Love U ' readers the chapter WILL be out soon!** **Anyways Thanks for reading and until next time, PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wassup everyone! Back at it again with another chapter for MVF! Big thanks to fellow writer SolidReaperJJ! He helped me out with this and also if you haven't read his fics plz do, I mean really plz do. You don't know what the fuck you're missing :) Anyways off with the show(Or Chapter)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! EXCEPT FOR THE OCs**

 **Marco's POV**

Ok ok ok ok calm down Marco Diaz, it's just an invite to hang out with your close friend Jackie Lynn Thomas

Who by the way you still have feelings for after all these years. I thought after I got rejected during sophomore year everything would go back to normal(Well after a few days of sulking over the rejection). Thanks to having my friends around to make me feel better I was able to get back on my feet and I was even able to form a close friendship with JLT.

I can't let some crush mess up a great friendship, so I take a few deep calm breaths and reply

'Sure, where you wanna chill?'

 **Jackie's POV**

When I see Marco's quick reply, I was able to breathe a sigh of relief that it looks like Marco and I can spend some time together.

You know just us. Not in a relationship kind of way, more like two good buds hanging out kind of way.

Every time I spend time with Marco and Star, it's always a crazy adventure with monsters ready to come at us at any given second. Kind of hard to chill that way if you ask me. Plus Star always is tied to the hip with him, so certain things I want to talk to him about alone is nearly impossible.

Anyways, where should we chill?

My house? Nah that would just make him nervous as he obviously still has a thing for me. I mean I like that he tries to hide it as I already told him to let's stick to being friends. Plus I get a kick on clinging to him and sometimes being able to hear his heartbeat hehe.

Well, what about his house? Oh hell no that would be even worse. Especially with his parents. I start to shiver as I remember about the time we came back to his house after the school dance. I mean they were literally acting like they were bird watching us or something. We were able to spin it and make fun out of it, but it was so damn awkward nonetheless.

Well, I guess we can go to the mall and hit 'The Works.'

'The Works' is one of the best fun filled places in Echo it's like an amusement park/movie theater/arcade/Club mash-up. You can never have a dull time when you go in there. I mean there is too much shit to do there.

So before I could even think about anything else, I already text him about going there.

 **Marco's POV**

Hmmm, 'The Works'? That's a perfect place for two friends to go and hang out. Even...go out on a da-

 _ ***Inside of Marco's Mind***_

Inside the mind of our protagonist, we see mini versions of himself working in a high tech like headquarters. As we take a closer look, each Marco was a little different. One seemed very depressed; one very giggly, one seemed very paranoid and terrified, one is quiet and to themselves, another one who looks very confrontational, etc.

The giggly Marco appears to be manning the HQ until the angry Marco grabs hold of the giggly Marco.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING HAPPINESS?!" shouts the mad Marco

"Anger, you don't have to yell ya know?" responds Happiness "Anyways wouldn't it be great if Marco could use this opportunity to-"

Anger grabs hold of Happiness' mouth silencing the happy emotion

"Read my lips! Remember what happened last time we tried this? It took all of our strength to stop depression from making Marco jump into the Echo Creek highway."

"That is not an understatement" A rather cheeky looking Marco steps in and gives his two cents "Man Depression was so determined to get Marco there I almost started calling him courage."

"Fall in a ditch and die Cheeky!" shouts a Marco from across the HQ

"I love you too Depression!" shouts back Cheeky who then quickly ducks as he sees a knife thrown his way "Tsk Tsk TSk you gotta be quicker than that

"Like I was saying, We are not going to make Marco step his boundaries, GOT THAT?!"

Happiness' mouth is set free after reluctantly nodding his head.

 ** _*Back To Marco*_**

No no no no! This is not this type of event. Just two friends who are killing time. Remember Diaz, you and Jackie are just friends. Nothing more and hope to God nothing less.

I reply with a simple

'Sure.'

After replying, I decided to head to my homeroom.

 **No One's POV**

Walking down the hall, Marco suddenly gets tapped on the shoulder. He turns around and sees a reasonably attractive girl behind him. She has rosy white skin which compliments her brown eyes as well as her dark brown hair which stops to her shoulders. Though her figure wasn't rivaling with the likes of Jackie Lynn Thomas and Brittney Wong, she isn't chopped liver; she most definitely can get a guy's attention if she wants to.

"Hey Lyssa"

"Hey, Marco" smiles the girl who then starts to look around "Where is Star?"

"Oh she had to do something," says Marco "She'll be back sooner or later so don't have a heart attack Alyssa or can I still call you Starfan13?"

"Haha hilarious," says Alyssa in a sarcastic tone who then places a hand on Marco's shoulder "Anyways I have to head to class; see ya at lunch Marco."

"Catch you later Lyssa."

Marco couldn't help but see a couple of people looking at him with nothing shy of hostility towards him. He didn't like it, but he knows it comes with the territory.

It's one thing to have Star Butterfly tied to the hip but to also be close to the very cool Jackie Lynn Thomas and cutting edge Janna Ordonia. He is in a circle of trust with females who many in Echo Creek perceive to be impenetrable.

But he sighs and hurries to class as he checks his cell to be met with another text message from the contact known as 'Hastur.' Instead of reading it, he puts his phone back in his pocket. When he looks up, he is surprised at what is waiting at the entrance of his first-period class. Both Jackie and Janna both waiting.

"Hey girls," says Marco as he approaches the duo "Miss me?"

"Yep we sure did," says Jackie playing along with Marco

"It's just not the same without safe kid ya know" smiles Janna

Marco gives Janna a stern look at Janna who in return gives him a smug look.

"Whatever" sighs Marco

"Mhmm I thought so" smiles Janna as she jumps up at Marco as if she was about to slug him.

With the trio of friends head into the first period and go through the first half of the school day without a cinch.

We are now at lunch, and we see Marco and his crew which consists of Alfonzo, Alyssa, and someone who appears to be Ferguson. He certainly had the reddish orange hair and pearly white smile. But rather than being chubby he is more solid if anyone had to say it.

"So what are we to expect from Star's crazy holiday this time?" asks Ferguson who seemed to expect some shenanigans to ensue from Star.

"Well luckily for you guys, it's mainly a girl exclusive thing" states Marco "So after doing the cooking and making the drinks, I will be free."

"Are you sure about that?" asks Alfonzo as he arches an eyebrow "You know you are always the unaffected party when it comes to situations like this."

"Come on man" chuckles Marco as he waves off Alfonzo's claim

"Well Fonzi isn't too off though Marco" chimes in Alyssa

"How so?"

"Well in almost everything that Star has done you have been a part of it. Not to mention things that have a direct impact on Star you try to swoop in and make things right. For example, that game of flag thing Star told me about."

"Come on that was a normal...ish picnic with my best friend and her family."

"Mhmm well how about the blood moon ball?"

"Ok, that doesn't count I was trying to save her from Tom's-"

"What about that whole Princess Marco fiasco?" adds in Alfonzo

"Ok Star literally dragged me into a portal to go save her best friend."

"Mhmm right" chuckles Ferguson

"Then care to explain why an interdimensional prince came for your hand in marriage?" Alfonso's question made everyone at the table stare at Marco anxiously as they wait for an answer.

"You all know what happened in that situation!" Marco tries to defend himself about the St. Olga's reform school incident as well as the marriage proposal. "He didn't know I was a dude!"

"Yeah but that didn't seem to stop him though." snickers Alyssa

"He literally tried to put a ring on it!" Alfonso couldn't hold back his laughter as he and Ferguson laughed to their heart's content.

"Can we please change the conversation? Please!" pleads Marco as he was getting peeved

"Ah come on princess Marco you tellin me you weren't feeling Prince Jean even a little bit?"

"Nope, not even a little bit" replies Marco in a deadpanned tone "I don't swing that way. I mean Star actually pulled up my dress to prove to him that I'm a guy. But guess what he said?

'It's ok my homeland is highly advanced in bioengineering and with a snap of my fingers you will be male no more.'

"I really don't want to get into any more details on this so please guys can we stop talking about it?"

"Ok your Majesty since you don't wanna talk about your close transition of becoming a bride, how about that 16-year chase you had with that Heka-"

After hearing Alyssa about to speak a name that should not be named, his mind quickly swirled into another memory from a few years back. It features him back when he was a full fledged man as he chased after Hekapoo to gain her respect and earn his scissors.

But the memory in question was not about scissors at all. It was more intimate than one would ever think. Marco who started his journey for respect for not just Star's honor but his as well is being compensated in a way that would make any man, whether it was in their control or not, melt. Inside what looks to be a cave of some otherworldly terrain, Marco Diaz, the young human man at the age of 22 years old, was being held down and mounted by the almighty Hekapoo in a loving embrace.

"Who would have thought we would be in a predicament like this meat bag?"

"Not me, not at all H-poo" Marco could only smile as he caresses Hekapoo's face.

"Don't call me that!" Hekapoo quickly snaps and bears her fangs as she takes a swiftly takes a bite to his neck

Marco howls in pain and grabs hold of Hekapoo's hips as her sharp fangs puncture through his skin, but after a few seconds of the pain setting in, to his surprise, his groans of pain will be combined with moans of pleasure. His vice like grip softens which catches the fire goddesses' attention as she decides to disengage her fangs off his neck to get a better look of her human prey. As she looks at Marco, who is in a daze thanks to her enticing bite, Hekapoo started to feel an urge begin to fester inside her as she kept gazing at Marco. As every second passed the urge strengthened to the point that Hekapoo couldn't wait for any longer as she assaults Marco's lips with her own. Marco had no qualms with her actions as he started to participate as the two proceeded to get lost in their own world as they continue their makeout session.

As Marco relives this memory that he shared with no one except for the fiery goddess, He feels a slight burning sensation on the n of his neck as well as a 'rising' situation beginning in his pants. Marco couldn't help but slam his hands on the lunch table and blush a bright red which is reminiscent to the magic council member as he heard Alyssa about to bring up her name.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT!"

Safe to say his little outburst attracted some attention. More like a lot of attention.

"Don't talk about what?" asks Jackie as she walks up behind the group with Janna and Hope beside her.

"Um nothing" lies Marco as he tries to change the subject

"Nah I think there is something rather than nothing" grins the always mischievous Janna as she looks at Marco as if examining for any noticeable reaction from him.

"Anyways you guys mind if we join you?" asks Hope as she tries to help Marco and leave the subject.

"Sure just one thing, who is that guy around the corner who hasn't stopped gawking at you three the reason?" asks Alyssa in a nonchalant tone

"Ok who the heck is that?" asks Marco as he now looks at the three girls in suspicion

Janna keeps it cool, Jackie does the same somewhat, but you can slightly tell that something is up, but Hope...she seems like she is about to crack.

"Hope? Is there something you want to share?" questions Marco

Hope sighs as she drops her head in defeat and says

"His name is Nathan, and he is..."

"A stalking pervert pretty much" such Janna in a matter of fact tone

"Do you want me to-"

"Pfft please, He is light work," says Hope as she tries to make the situation sound trivial "I don't need to involve you in this."

Marco though could see through Hope's facade and with a warm smile he says

"Hope we're good friends and you know if you're in trouble I'm here for you."

"Um yeah...true," says Hope who slightly blushes but not enough for the others to notice

"But I might not have to do anything..." Marco glances over to Janna who doesn't change her neutral expression when he faces her "Janna probably already has something ready for him."

Before long an explosion goes off and fireworks begin to pop at the location of the peeping individual and that said person jumps up yelling in pain as he dashes out the cafeteria. Where to? Beats me. Hopefully the nurse's office.

"I love it that you know me so well" giggles Janna who then wiggles a pair of familiar house keys

Marco facepalms himself and sticks out his hand for his house keys, Janna though grins as she shakes her head. Marco then tries to snatch it from her only to miss as she turns her back to him.

"Whats the magic word Diaz?"

Little does Janna knows that Marco would have a supporter as Jackie quickly swipes the keys from her and tosses them to Marco.

"Thanks, Jackie"

"No prob."

"Damn Jackie you sure know how to kill a girl's fun" Janna frowns at Jackie who just grins at her

"C'mon Janna relax with tormenting Marco. At least during lunch." Jackie is about to sit next to Marco, but Janna cuts in between the two right before Jackie can get a foot in. Janna then sticks her tongue out to Jackie who's only response is a giggle as she shakes her head and sits next to Janna.

"And why should I when getting him during lunch is even more fun?" Janna gives Marco a wink which in a way gave off weird vibes to the Hispanic.

What He doesn't realize is that as Janna winks at him, she also gets a peek of his newly made tent and that gives the Filipino teen quite the smile.

"Plus I think he likes it by now."

"I'm ignoring you." Marco begins to take a bite out of his lunch as it would be the best option for dealing with Janna.

"But I'm paying attention to you."

Janna right after saying this grabs hold of Marco's boner and the Hispanic nearly jumps out of his seat and almost chokes on his food. This, of course, makes his friends unaware of the situation worried.

"M-Marco!?"

"Are you ok man?" asks Jackie as she looks over

"Oh he's fine" plainly says Janna "I tickled him a little while he was still swallowing his food."

Jackie and the gang just sigh as they shake their heads.

"Forreal though Janna you should really chill."

"Oh I will Jackie, Oh I will" Janna gazes at Marco as he just catches his breath and sports a smile.

As the group continues with their usual shenanigans, we go over to where Star is currently dwelling, which is Quest Buy.

Star's POV

Well, here I am. At Quest buy to get the last things on my list to make the first fewmni on earth fantastic!

Ok, so I pretty much got everything I needed.

Crazy party glasses? Check

Drinking glasses?: Check

Decorations? Check

Ultra First aid kit in case of injuries? Check

The ingredients for cake? Check

Party food? Check

Ok, so all I need now is the ingredients for the fewmni colada. Good thing I got a large cart just in case.

So I need some cases of mewni blast punch. Well, I just need to go over the beverage section and Tito the sloth will slide a few my way. Out of all the sloths, Tito is the only cool one that cares about his patrons.

Hmmm, I wonder how humans will take mewni alcohol? It shouldn't be too much since it's only a tad stronger.

Now I need to get some ice cream flavors too.

Vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, and cookies and cream ice cream. Going to need a lot of ice cream for the festivities.

Alright, I can find those easy so last but not least, I need to get the fewmni gumi strawberries.

Can't have fewmni without them. They are so delicious that they can calm down the foulest of tempers. Which in this case is going to be needed for some of the guests attending the opening party.

I think Tito can lead me to the right direction to find them.

No one's POV

We see Star heading back to Tito to see about the fewmni gumi strawberries, and she sees someone that isn't Tito. Matter of fact they aren't even your usual sloth that works at Quest Buy, but a blue Lizardman.

"Um hey there, what happened to Tito?" asks Star as she skeptically looks at the unfamiliar employee.

"Oh, he had to go take care of something for the store manager. Also, my name is Haze and I know I look kind of out of place."

"Not the only one who gave you a weird look today?" asks Star

"Nope and you probably won't be the last" chuckles Haze as he looks at a clipboard "So what can I do you for?"

"Um, do you guys have some fresh fewmni gumi strawberries in stock?"

"Oh, Fewmni party?" asks Haze as he arches an eyebrow.

"Yep going to be doing the first one ever done on earth with my besties!"

Star could barely hold in her excitement as her imagination was working overdrive picturing all the fun she and her friends will be having.

"Well you are in luck" Haze looks into his PDA "We have a fresh shipment that came in yesterday."

"Well bring em on then!" Star couldn't wait to get her hands on the berries so she can go wild for the week.

"With pleasure so how are you paying?"

Star rummaged through her pockets until she pulls out a credit card with a picture of her and Marco.

"Here you go!"

Haze grabs hold of the card and looks at it and smiles back at the future queen of mewni.

"You and your boyfriend look good together"

"B-B-Boyfriend!? Oh no he's just mybest friend!" Star stammers as she tries to control herself in front of Haze which of course she was failing in that attempt.

"Oh ok." says Haze as he then whispers under her breath "And she says he just a friend."

With a swift swipe of the card through his portable register, Haze gives the card back to Star who quickly places it back in her pocket.

"Hey so quick question, can you guys teleport all these items for me? I mean I can do it but it gets time consuming ya know."

"No problem just give me the coordinates you want this shipped to and we'll have it shipped in no time on your call" Haze gives Star his PDA to lock in the location she wants all the stuff

"Ok, that's what I like to hear" smiles Star as she types in the coordinates. "Expect a call from me in a few hours kay."

"No problem."

 **A/N:And The party will begin to commence...in the next chapter! Thanks for reading and please review. Also if you have any ideas or suggestions you can either PM me or put it in the reviews. Until next time peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wassup Everyone! After the long wait, I'm back with another update! Hope y'all enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SVTFOE! ONLY THE PLOT! Carry on :)**

It's now after school, and we see Marco leaning against his car as he is listening to music on his phone. Marco looks at his phone as he gets a text from Jackie.

'Dude where are you?'

Marco grins as he replies

'At my car waiting for you, of course.'

He would quickly get a reply from Jackie.

'Ok, I'll be there in a second just getting something from my locker.'

Marco would then text her back a thumbs up to Jackie and go back to listening to his music. As we do that we see Jackie Lynn Thomas at her locker with her friend Leah, who has changed her appearance to that to a specific bombshell bubble gum smacking psychotic as she has changed her hair from brown to blond with the end of each ponytail colored. The right end is dyed pink while the left is blue. It amazes some as even her figure is similar.

"So you finally giving him a chance eh?" asks Leah as she is sucking on a tootsie roll pop

"No it's not what you think Leah, we are-"

"Just chillin like buds." says Leah as she cuts off Jackie with an annoyed sigh "Man you sound like a broken record girl."

"Well, you always ask me the same question" retorts Jackie "So I'd figure if you give me the same question I'll give you the same answer."

"Whatevs," says Leah as she twirls around the tootsie roll pop "So if Marco were to say, start to talk with some other chick, you're telling me you would be cool with it?"

"Yep I'll even support him and help him out," says Jackie in a matter of fact tone "Because that's what—Why are you even bringing this up, Leah? What is your deal?"

"Well you never know what could happen," says Leah "I mean we are all growing up and lately Marco has been catching some of the other girl's eye as of late….including mine."

Leah made sure she said that last part under her breath to make sure Jackie didn't hear her but she failed as Jackie seemed to have heard her

"What was that?" asks Jackie making sure she heard what Leah just said

"….I think I like Marco" grins Leah as she looks out to the hall as if to hide her face

"Wha?" says Jackie as she is shocked by Leah's words "When did this happen?"

"Look it doesn't matter when it happened. I only need to know where you stand in this, because if you and Marco got something going on then let me know. If not, I don't wanna hear anything from you if I go after him."

"Whoa…." Jackie was taken aback by Leah sudden confession. She didn't know how to react to this, and it became quiet between the two friends. Jackie has known that Marco has been a topic among the girls at Echo Creek high as he is a genuinely kind-hearted individual who happens to be pretty attractive. Or at least that's what she heard from a few sidebars of girls passing by as they walked through. Absolutely not coming from her thoughts at all, absolutely not.

Even when the trio of friends would hang out Jackie would see the number of looks that were directed to Marco. It never bothered her as she thought it was well deserved. She just didn't like being caught in between of a misunderstanding with the ones in pursuit of the Hispanic. Which is why Jackie is speechless as she is found in an uncomfortable situation with her good friend Leah; that is until the teen began to burst into laughter.

"Oh my god Lynn Thomas! Did you really just fall for that?!"

"Huh?"

"I'm joking girl...well about me liking Marco that is" grins Leah as she puts her hand on Jackie's shoulder "I just wanted to see how you would react."

"haha, hilarious" the sarcasm from Jackie was pretty visible for all to see.

Leah seemed like she was about to say something else before she hears her phone ring and she quickly picks up the call.

"Oh hey, yeah I'm with Jackie. Mhmm yeah, I'll be there in a minute. Ok, see ya there, bye."

"Who was that?" asks Jackie

"Oh, that's Todd, a boy that I started talking to not too long ago. He's nice I guess."

"Uh oh is Leah going to be off the market?"

Jackie did her best girly girl impression

"So like, what are you two like, about to do?" asks Jackie as she nudges Leah

"We're about to catch a movie and hang out probably" shrugs Leah "He's different I guess. For how long? That's what I'm trying to find out."

"Come on Leah all guys aren't the same"

Leah could look at Jackie like she should know better

"Okay, Jackie; one, that's something that only guys should be saying and two, they are all the same cuz they are trying to do something to stand out which usually has them end up doing what? Looking just the damn same!"

"Well, what about Marco? Is he the same too?"

Leah paused for a second before she replies

"Nah he's a special case,"

"Well, then what about Todd?"

"I'm hoping he's a special case too because I would love to be proved wrong again."

"So you are trying to get yourself off the market!"

Jackie couldn't help but smile as her good friend is trying dating for a change.

For a while, Jackie began to worry about Leah because it seemed that if Leah wasn't with Jackie and the gang, she was by herself and rarely tried to interact with others. She didn't notice it at first, until this past summer when she and the girls went to a party. During the party, the skater would catch glimpses of Leah just posted at the wall by herself not even trying to get involved. Hopefully this Todd guy well help put herself out there and enjoy herself more.

"No! At least not yet" grins Leah as she sports a faint blush on her cheeks "It's a wait and see approach."

"Well, I wish you two the best Leah. I gotta go and meet up with Marco."

"Thanks, see ya, and same goes for you and Marco."

"I'm telling you it's not like that," says Jackie as she begins to skate off.

We see Marco outside still waiting on Jackie as he just listens to all the songs on his phone. Marco feels a presence steadily coming towards him, so he decides to lift his head up, and when he does, to his sure bit of luck, he sees Jackie Lynn Thomas riding her skateboard towards him.

"Sup bud" smiles Jackie

"Yo" grins Marco "So you ready?"

"You bet," says Jackie as she kicks up her skateboard and walks to the passenger side of Marco's ride.

It still amazes her when she steps into the car. She has ridden it a few times since she has gotten closer with Marco and Star.

But for someone like Marco to have such a rad ride sometimes makes her realize that even a loving guy like Marco has a side like this too. She starts to wonder when this side of him came to the surface. Whenever it did, she's happy that it occurred as it really showed that Marco was more than meets the eye and she was glad to be one of the few people to see it.

The two did what usual friends do when traveling somewhere together, talk about their day, and other things. It was cool and relaxing as the two were on their way to the festive venue known as 'The Works'

 _The two got to 'The Works' in no time flat. Marco is the first to get out as he also brings out his backpack which is filled with fliers as he goes around to open the door for Jackie._

"Wow such a gentleman" jokes Jackie as she grabs Marco's hand and led out of the car

"Anything for milady," jokes Marco as he plays along with Jackie as he even takes a bow

The two head into the amusement center and start to pass out the fewmni party fliers to all the females they see as they had fun together.

As they did so, Marco got a few looks from females who by the looks of it seem to be single, as well as with their partner. Looking at all this happen made Jackie chuckle as she gives Marco a few nudges.

"Well look at you" smiles the blond skater girl "You seem to be getting quite the looks around here,"

"Aww cut it out Jackie, it's only because me and you are together."

Jackie arched an eyebrow after hearing the latino's comment wanting to listen to an answer from him,

"What's that suppose to mean exactly?"

"I mean I know I have grown and all but look at you Jackie, who would've thought you could get any cooler and still be gorgeous in your way."

"Aww, Marco you sure know how to make a girl feel special."

Jackie could only smile after hearing her good friend think highly of her in such a way.

"But I think you give me too much credit,"

"How is that?"

Marco couldn't help but arch an eyebrow as he gives Jackie a skeptical look

"I'm not all that cool Marco; I'm human like everyone else. I just have a better understanding of things and to be honest, I got you to thank for it."

"Really?" Marco didn't know what to say after hearing he is partly responsible for Jackie's development

"Yeah, you are one of the few who cares about me for who I am. You accept all of me sincerely. Ever since we were little, I always saw you make a goof of yourself time and time again."

Marco cringed as he remembers some of his 'not so cool' moments in the past.

Let's say that if we had footage to show you it would already be in the custody of a certain Filipino and she would be dangling it over his head on almost any given occasion when she wanted to blackmail him, and he would have no choice but to do her bidding

"But, you always got yourself together and kept it pushing, and I've always admired that about you, Marco,"

Marco could grin as he rubs the back of his head and playfully punches Jackie in the arm

"Aww stop it you got me blushing over here."

The two continued their time together by getting on every attraction that was there to offer at the amusement park that most definitely includes roller coasters. Which at first Marco wanted no part of but because he didn't want to let his good friend Jackie down he sucked it up like a man and endured. By the time they rode all the rides they had already distributed out most of the Flyers, and after doing a few rounds at the arcade, the primary objective was completed.

As they walked around, side by side as they were having a great time, Marco looked down at his phone and saw that he had a few missed calls from Star. He then looked and saw that it was a quarter to 7.

Yeah, Marco and Jackie didn't want the fun time at the works to end. But Marco decided to do one more thing before they head out.

"Hey Jackie..." says Marco as he points out to the Go-karts racing sign "I wanna do that before we head out."

The two close friends head over to 'Burn Rubber Xtreme Racing' Go-kart area to race.

"Hey, Marco you sure you wanna do this? I mean you can back out of this before you get embarrassed" Jackie couldn't help but tease Marco "You know with your motion sickness and all,"

Jackie along of all of Marco's clique know that he was able to overcome his motion sickness after chasing Hekapoo in her dimension. But she knew talking about his past ailment would strike a nerve

"Oh really?!" says Marco with some bass in his voice as he looks at Jackie as if she has just questioned his livelihood

"Yeah really, I mean don't let all this fun we've been having to fill your head with delusions thinking that you would actually beat me."

And that statement from the skater what's the straw that broke the camel's back as Marco rushed over to one of the employees, grabs them by their collar, and said with determination and fire in his eyes,

"Get me a kart STAT!"

Jackie could grin as she puts on her safety equipment as she follows Marco. The two teens now in their karts and ready to race grips on their steering wheel itching with excitement as they hear a countdown.

 _ **10**_

 _ **9**_

 _ **8**_

 _ **7**_

 _ **6**_

 _ **5**_

 _ **4**_

 _ **3**_

 _ **2**_

 _ **1**_

 _ **LET'S GET XTREME!**_

As soon as the flag is waved, Marco, Jackie, as well as the other racers blast off like a bat out of hell to start off the race.

 **Star's POV**

I don't know why but I feel a slight bit of goosebumps flowing all around my body, and when I usually get those it means chaos is near. But then again fewmni parties do tend to get wild, so maybe that's why they came up out of nowhere. Anywho time to contact Haze and get everything sent here!

After sending a quick text, a giant black portal opens only a few feet away from me, and I see Haze as well as a few lizardmen and sloths coming in with all of the items I bought from quest Buy.

 **BACK TO THE RACE!**

With all of the racers halfway done with the first lap, Marco and Jackie, as well as a few other racers, are neck in neck as they are reaching the starting point to begin the next lap. Right as they make the last turn before beginning lap two, the colossal intercom came on, and a deep voice came yelling

 _ **BRING OUT THE PIES!**_

It was at that point people in the crowd started throwing pies at the participating racers. Most of the racers were able to dodge them as the pies weren't being thrown at a high clip but unfortunately for a few some were hit dead in the face and drifted off course.

Marco and Jackie though looked to be in the zone as they bob and weave through all the incoming pies that seem to be aimed for them as they began their 2nd lap. But alas there were more surprises in store for our fellow racers as obstacles that you see in Mario Kart. But Marco and Jackie kept their cool and went through the obstacles with ease. Some would say too much ease.

It won't be exaggerating if someone says the two looked like two racers off fast & furious movies with how fast the two were going on the track. Some people were so amazed at the two racing they stopped what they were doing and decided to watch till the end. It is a ten lap race, and there are 12 racers for this course, and both Marco and Jackie are in the lead as they are reaching now doing the final lap. As the two are going through twists and turns of the course, Jackie is able to get ahead of the Hispanic

"Bye bye Marco!" shouts Jackie as she accelerates past Marco only to see her attempt fail as the Hispanic quickly catches up with her

"Sorry Jackie not going to be that easy" grins Marco as he wags his index finger at her

The two at the end of the race in a tie as they cross the finish line. As the laugh as Marco and Jackie get out of the go-karts, people give them a round of applause, and it confuses the two why they are doing so.

"Um what is going on?" asks Marco "And why are they cheering for us?"

"Yeah I would like to know too?" chimes in Jackie

The two are then approached by a man who seems to be in his early 40's, and there is something about the man that says "I Run This!"

"Congratulations you two!" says the man as he displays a cheery smile

"For what?" asks both Marco and Jackie

"Breaking the record of course," says the man as he points up to a big Jumbotron which has Marco and Jackie's picture's as well as the time they finished the race photo which is pretty outstanding.

"You didn't know?" asks the man as he sees the surprised look on the two teens face "Well, either way, you two deserve this!"

The man proceeds to give both Marco and Jackie a big trophy that has their name on it as well as two cards that had the park's logo and their name on as well.

"With this, not only can you come and race anytime you want but you also have complimentary fast passes that will let you go ahead of the lines in all of our attractions" smiles the man

"Whoa this is-" says Marco

"Rad!" finishes an ecstatic Jackie as she then hugs Marco into a tight embrace

"Looks like your girlfriend likes it" smiles the man as he and the crowd watches

"Huh!?" exclaims Marco who begins to be bashful as he tries and fails to clear up the misunderstanding

To make matters worse Jackie kisses him on the cheek and hugs him even tighter which silences the teen as he blushes profusely as he stammers like Patrick and SpongeBob when they discovered Manray.

"Shush Marco we just got to play the part, and we can nail these cool perks" whispers the blond skater

Marco could only reply with yet more stammering before he receives a slap to the face from, himself.

 **Inside the head of Marco**

As you would expect nothing but pandemonium is happening inside the head of our Latino protagonist. Multiple versions of Marco are either trying to put out fires or sorting through file cabinets vigorously with desperation in their eyes while a group of Marco's emotions, Anger, Happiness, and one who seems to be suffering from puppy love are at the main controls.

"Oh my damn." is all Anger can say as he and the group look at the monitor

"See?! What did I tell you Anger?! There's a chance that-"

Happiness would not be able to utter another vowel as Anger grabs hold of Happiness' throat.

"SHUT. THE. HELL. UP!"

"Love is such a wonderful thing~," says a love-stricken Marco as he looks at the monitor.

"NO, IT'S NOT ROMANCE!" snaps Anger as he looks at Romance with daggers in his eyes "Do you know what this can bring for Marco boy here?"

"Romance, duh," says the love-seeking Marco looking at Anger like he is an idiot as he points back to himself to make his statement.

Anger though wasn't pleased with Romance's answer as he grabs the romantic alter ego by the throat.

"NO, YOU DUMBASS! THIS LEADS TO MISUNDERSTANDINGS, MISUNDERSTANDING LEADS TO DRAMA, DRAMA LEADS TO BROKEN HEARTS, AND DO I HAVE TO REMIND YOU WHAT HAPPENED TO BOY WONDER HERE WHEN HIS HEART GOT BROKEN LAST TIME?!

Romance's demeanor drops after remembering the last time Marco was put into a situation where his heart was broken. Before they realized it, depression Waltz into the conversation.

"Yeah, I remember that very clearly almost like it was yesterday. Even I was shocked with how far gone Marco was and I was manning the controls."

"Okay okay I get what you're saying, I can't be trying to give our main guy false hopes as it can lead to major problems. But acting Stone Cold and rude isn't going to do anything with his relationship with his friends."

"You got to admit Anger, Romance is right. You got to have balance when it comes to a healthy friendship."

Even though it pissed off Anger to his most inner being, both romance and happiness are right. All anger could do is sigh and nod his head

"Aww young love, it's something ain't it?"

"Um yeah it's something" chuckles a nervous Marco as he looks back at Jackie

While the 'couple' took a photo commemorating their big feat they didn't realize that from not too far away they were being watched by a hooded individual who is standing on top of one of the roller coasters.

The figure takes out a cell phone and takes a picture of the two and does a quick text message with the newly acquired picture as an attachment with a caption that read,

'Unexpected Rival?'

The figure then took out a pair of dimensional scissors from their back pocket and exits to another location and right at the nick of time as the figure would've been by the incoming rollercoaster.

 **A/N: I wanted to say sorry for the lateness on my updates I've just been struggling to keep up with the fics as I deal with life and all but I won't ever stop until the death of me. That's a promise! Just might be late with em tho :D Thanks for reading and please review. Any suggestions can be put down as a review or you can PM me. Until next time PEACE!**


End file.
